


~Hospital Visit~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: Komaru ends up in the hospital because of a tree accident and while she is resting in the hospital she meets a the nurse that's going to be helping her for a few days.
Relationships: Naegi Komaru & Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Komaru/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 3





	~Hospital Visit~

While climbing a tree, Komaru accidentally slipped and fell which caused her to fracture her arm and her leg. When Komaru was assigned a room and a nurse she was put into two casts, one for her arm and one for her leg. It was instructed that she rest for a while since it was going to be a little while before her nurse could treat her, so she decided to call her brother up to inform him that she was okay.

After informing Makoto, she heard the doorknob shake and instantly knew that her nurse was here. It was a shy timid girl with long and short uneven layers of purple hair with purple eyes and the common nurse outfit. She introduced herself as “Mikan” and told Komaru that she was lucky that she didn't break other bones, but still managed to hurt herself in a silly way.

Mikan walked over to Komaru with a rolling table that had pain medication, cast wrap, and a portable game system.

“This hospital have portable gaming systems?!” Komaru blurted out.

Komaru’s excitement startled Mikan which made her knock over the table and the pill bottle spill all over the floor. Mikan immediately started to apologize even if it wasn't her doing but did anyway, so Komaru reassure that it wasn't her fault and she shouldn't blame herself. After cleaning up the mess, Mikan pulled out an extra since it was known that something like this would happen.

“Alright, so this is the medication that you will be taking until you feel no use of it no more” Mikan explained as she grabbed one. “Also they are in the pill version, if you request another I could get it for you”

“The pill version is fine.”

After Komaru took her medication, Mikan explained the rules of having the game system and when everything was settled, she collected Komaru’s lunch and was about to head out before Komaru called out to Mikan telling her to stay and relax with her.

“I would love to but I have a few other patients who need care and I couldn't just ignore them but, I have a spot open during the night so I will be able to play with you then, but I'll see you later. Cutie.”

Komaru thought about what Mikan said, “CUTIE?! SHE CALLED ME CUTE!!”

Komaru was jumping on the inside and couldn't wait until night time, she'll probably stay awake long enough so she can greet Mikan when she comes through the door. That idea was short-lived since Komaru fell asleep from watching TV and playing a few games.

When Komaru awoke, it was already night and there was a figure to the side of her bed and she assumed that it was a stranger trying to take her but giving it a close look it was Mikan who was drifting off to sleep. The sudden movement made Mikan wake up in a slight panic.

“H-Hey Komaru, I came into your room and you were already asleep so I just waited until you woke up but it took a while so I started to drift off.” Mikan said in a nervous tone.

“Oh it's alright, but since we're both awake how about we watch some movies if that's allowed” Komaru responded.

“Yes, Yes, it's allowed, what movie would you like to watch?”

“It's up to you”

“Well how about A Dog's Purpose?”

Komaru nodded her head in agreement. “Sure I would like to see what it's about.”

So as the two were watching the movie, Mikan got a little too comfortable and Komaru started to take notice but didn't say anything, it wasn't until the two were very close when Mikan noticed. She started to apologize about being in Komaru’s personal space but was taken by surprise when Komaru pulled her closer, which developed a pink blush on her face.

When the movie ended, Mikan noticed that it was almost time for her to leave but Komaru insisted that she keep her company for the night. Mikan was hesitant on that because she could get caught and possibly fired for being in a patient's room after dark but Komaru reassure that all she had to do was notify that she needed someone in the room with her just in case.

So the two fell asleep with the silence of the night and the warmth of each other. The two did this on multiple occasions and kept it up until the day Komaru was discharged from the hospital, this sadden Mikan but she knew that this wasn't going to be the end of them so she decided to sneak her phone number into Komaru’s bag while she was cleaning up the room.

As Komaru left the hospital with crutches since she needed it for just a few more weeks, she noticed that there was an unfamiliar note in her bag and decided to open it. It read,

“I enjoyed the time we spent together and I wish to reconnect sometime, so call me!, xxx-xxx-xxxx”

Komaru giggled to herself, “Oh I will”


End file.
